


The New Kira

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yagami Shiori was born December 30, 2009. Her father died a month later. Her mother, Misa Amane, was left to raise her after running away from the Kira Task Force. She was raised under a different name and lived a fairly normal life, filled with her mother's stories of her father, Light, and the death note. Misa died and Shiori was to live on her own. Her whole life changes though, when she finds what she always wished to have.A death note.





	The New Kira

Yagami Shiori was born December 30, 2009. Daughter to Yagami Light and Misa Amane. Her father died and month later, and Shiori was hidden away from the world, with Misa not wanting Near to find out Shiori existed, because Shiori had the shinigami eyes. Even though she had those, Shiori lived a fairly normal life in a small town in Japan, away from everything. 

 

When Shiori was 13 though, Misa moved back to the city, and they still lived a normal life, never being recognized as Light Yagami’s daughter. Now, Shiori was 17.

 

 

* * *

 

Shiori put in her earbuds once she got off school grounds and started walking to the grocery store near her house. Her mother was at work, so Shiori was tasked with getting groceries after school. Whenever she was on these walks, she always thought about her father. Misa never kept the death note and how her father was Kira from her, and Shiori always believed it. One day, she hoped she would be able to resume being Kira, and be just like her father.

 

Shiori was lost in her thoughts of her parents when he ran into someone. The stranger, a woman, spoke first. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" When Shiori got up and looked at the stranger, the stranger just started at her like she had seen a ghost.

 

Shiori broke the silence by apologizing. "Oh! No, it's fine! I wasn't paying attention, it's my fault, really. I'm sorry. My name is Shiori. Yours?" Jia held out her hand the shake the woman's. The woman shook Jia's hand, "Oh, I'm Sayu. Nice to meet you. Anyways, I'll let you be on your way." Shiori smiled and nodded and they both went their own ways. 

 

Jia was almost at the store when she saw her only friend, Hyun, walking a ways in front of her. "Hey! Hyun!" she yelled. When he turned around, she waved at him. He waved back with a slight smile. Shiori ran up to Hyun after that. "Hey Shiori! I'm going to the convenience store, wanna come?" Shiori smiled wider and nodded, "I was already going there." Then, they started walking together. Talking about their day so far, and their grades on the end of year exam. 

 

“You got that high of a score? With that, you could go to To-Oh!” Shiori smiled slightly at the compliment. “I don’t know. I probably will do. My mother will probably say the same as you did when I get home.” 

  
After that, they just continued talking until they got to the store.They went in, got what they needed, and both walked home separately.

 

Right before Shiori was about to arrive at her house, she saw something floating down from the sky. Could that be..? It's almost impossible, but she had to see. The shape and color of the item almost confirmed her suspicions. When she turned over the thin notebook, she saw the letters she had only known from her mother's stories. She had never thought she would actually see them one day.

 

D E A T H      N O T E

 

Shiori opened it. She saw the first page. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Once she read those words, she had a smirk on her face. She could finally finish her mother and father's wishes. She could cleanse this world of evil with this notebook. She had everything she needed to do it. She couldn't wait until her shinigami came.

 

* * *

 

 

When Shiori got inside, she had the notebook safely tucked into her book bag, not wanting to worry her mother. Misa didn’t want Shiori to ever follow in her father’s footsteps, and didn’t want her to die like her father did. 

  
It seemed that Misa had just gotten home as well, only having put down her keys and bag. “Oh! Shiori! How was your day at school? Did you get your exam scores today?” Shiori nodded and took them out of her bag and gave them to her mother.

 

Misa was happy, to say the least. Having a daughter that was naturally intelligent, like Light. “You could go to To-Oh with a scholarship. You’re one of the top scorers in the country! Just like your father.” Misa smiled softly at her daughter.

  
“Yeah, Mom, just like dad. Well, i’m going to go up to my room to study, okay? I love you.” Shiori hugged Misa and then went to her room, just like she said she would do. 

 

The next few days were fairly normal, with her not killing anyone until her Shinigami came to greet her. 

 

When her shinigami did come, she was simply playing video games, passing time.She had expected it, and wasn’t startled. She had a smirk on her face the moment she heard him. Her shinigami. When she turned around to greet her him, her eyes widened. She already knew all about him. The shinigami that had followed around her father all those years ago. 

 

"Ryuk, it's nice to finally meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this universe 2026 is pretty much just like 2018 now. Same technology and things. I want to write a lawlight fic but i wrote the outline of this a few months ago and forgot about it, so i made it longer and changed up a few things and here's what I have!


End file.
